


'Baby'

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [258]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M, Not really nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint ties Phil to a bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Baby'

It had been a long week, to say the least. After fighting off - not to mention nearly losing - the army of Skrulls, came the clean up. What time Clint didn’t spend catching up on sleep - which was 3 hours max a day - he was helping with clean up and round up of any and all remaining possible Skrulls but reports were already in and they’d triple checked everything. Earth was officially Skrull-free.

Which is a good thing because Clint isn’t sure he could handle another shapeshifting asshole trying to pass off as one of his friends by wearing their face. It’s just too weird. 

Part of the reason why the week had felt so long was because Clint didn’t get to see Phil. It made him mopey at best, and furious-at-the-world at worst. Which is why, when he finally saw Phil at the end of the week, Clint practically jumped the man.

“Phil!” Clint murmured into the man’s neck. “I missed you. I’m so glad you’re okay!” 

Phil’s hands snaked its way to Clint’s waist, trapping the archer in a very comfortable position. “Me too. I’m glad you’re okay.” Phil sighed and then pulled away to narrow his eyes at Clint. “You are okay, right? No broken bones or anything?”

“Just a couple of scratches. But nothing you can’t kiss better.” Clint purred in Phil’s ear. He was happy to note that Phil shivered in delight at that suggestion.

“Well then, I guess I have to give you a full body check-up, like, right now.” Phil’s eyes gleamed mischievously, grinning at Clint.

Clint laughed at that but pulled Phil towards the bedroom anyway. They don’t make it as far as the bed after they locked the door behind them, going straight to practically ripping each other’s clothes off. 

Phil ravaged his mouth and Clint kissed just as hard, their hands roaming each other’s bodies in a flurry of movements. Clint broke the kiss when his lungs started to whine about not having enough air, choosing instead to throw his head back, letting Phil press kisses on his neck. 

“I’m going to fuck you so good, baby, you won’t walk straight for weeks.” Phil whispered into Clint’s neck, his hands squeezing Clint’s ass through the fabric of the archer’s jeans. 

Clint looked at Phil with playful eyes, “I’ve got a better idea.” Clint bit his own lower lip, like he needed to look more seductive than he already did. “C’mere.” Clint pulled the man towards the bed and pushed him so that Phil landed as graceless as possible on it. 

Phil pushed himself up by his elbows to look up at Clint. “Care to share with the class?”

Clint didn’t answer him, choosing instead to go to the dresser and pick out four of Phil’s ties. He turned around and presented it to Phil with a smirk. Phil laughed. He walked back to the bed and watched as Phil went on to position himself. Clint started tying the man to the bed so that he was laid out like a starfish.

“Ow, not too tight.” Phil complained. 

Clint smiled down at him, “Sorry.” He said before pulling the tie tighter, then hiding the knot behind Phil’s hand so the man couldn’t reach it. “There.” Clint declared happily. “Comfortable, baby?”

“Not really, I think you tied it too tight.” Phil said, his wrists moving experimentally.

Clint climbed the bed and straddled Phil’s torso, his hands roaming the man’s chest. “Don’t worry, you’ll forget they’re even there in a minute.” Phil smirked up at him and Clint poked out his tongue to bring his lower lip between his teeth. He leaned closer to Phil and nosed at the man’s neck. “But before that, I have a question.” 

Phil stretched his neck to give the archer more room, “What?”

Clint pulled back, his expression had shifted from mischievous to dangerous. “Where’s the real Phil?”

Phil’s eyes widened as he desperately tried to escape the bonds Clint tied. 

“Wrong answer.” Clint huffed before punching the asshole in the face.

—

“I don’t get it.” Tony said, as he and Clint walked toward Phil’s hospital room. “How’d you figure that that wasn’t Phil?” 

Clint gave him a sideways glance before shrugging. “He called me baby.”

Tony looked pensive at the archer’s answer but that at least would shut him up. It wasn’t a lie, per se, they called each other different pet names when they were too into the sex, but it wasn’t the truth either. 

There were actually many things that seemed odd to Clint. There was the ‘baby’ comment, the way Skrull!Phil touched him - Phil was always gentle even when they were in a hurry to get out of their clothes -, the kiss was too demanding and wasn’t at all the loving kisses that Clint was used to (Clint brushed his teeth 3 times after knocking the Skrull out).

Though the biggest giveaway was when Skrull!Phil told him he’d fuck Clint. 

Phil never tops, said he doesn’t enjoy it. 

But nobody needed to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/123199084361/i-dont-know-if-you-guys-guessed-but-ive)


End file.
